You're light and I'm hope
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Based on my poem Light and Hope. ONE SHOT STORY Kari picks someone else over T.K, she chooses darkness. But gets lost inside of it. T.K needs to help save her, and believe in himself to be able to find her in the dark world. He needs to keep his hope close by and listen to that little voice. Can he make it in time before Kari's gone forever?


**(You'll need to read the poem first.) **

**[One shot story.]**

T.K walks alone down a strip sidewalk. He shivered pulling his over coat closer to him. His green boots echoing down the road. Leaves slid across the pavement road, and T.K crunched down on a few. He looked up at his best friends apartment. Kari's.

He stopped walking and saw that the lights were on. He gulped and shook his head, "No.. I can't go there now." He took a few steps away from the apartment and his eyes glossed. He turned around and raced to the apartment. Running into the elevator, it felt like it took years to get to her floor.

"Kari, I need you." He whispered while racing to the door. He caught his breath for a moment. And knocked, the same knock he always does.

Tai answered the door confused, "Oh, hey T.K. What's up?" T.K had his hands on his knees and said, "K-Kari, is she here?" Tai had a blank expression. "No, sorry T.K. She's out with someone, on a date. I can't remember who though." T.K's heart shattered, his heart crumbled like a cookie. Why Kari? Why did you leave me? Why did we separate? Hope cannot survive without Light, neither can light. Tai tilted his head confused, "Something the matter?" T.K shook his head, "No, thanks though Tai."

T.K turned around and heard the door close behind him. He sighed and slowly walked back tracing in his steps. _That's right... While walking down the pavement I could have sworn I saw her and... him. At the Evolve Café. I knew it was them, I just didn't want to believe it._ T.K continued to walk, and saw the lit sign, Evolve Café. He looked through the window and saw him and Kari. Laughing. He didn't care, he would go right inside and tell her how he feels!

He stepped inside the place and the bell rang, she didn't even look up. He scrunched up his nose, and walked straight towards her. Kari looked up, "Hey T.K!" T.K couldn't get angry, his face and all expressions fell. He warmly smiled, "Hi Kari." he, the one she was sitting with. Looked at him. "Hey." the kid said to T.K

T.K looked at him and felt anger balling up inside of him. "Davis." He clearly showed he was angry.

Davis looked at Kari confused and Kari only smiled, "Want to join us?" "No" T.K walked away and sat at the end of the place, the darkest corner. Alone.

Kari looked at Davis who shrugged "Someone's a little jealous." Kari shook her head with a half smile. "Davis, don't say that. I think something may have happened at home." She sighed and tried to look at T.K where he was sitting but couldn't see him at all. "Hm." She just said and looked back at Davis. Who leaned forward and kissed her on the lips by surprise.

T.K saw the kiss and slammed his fist down on the table, he had huge tears in his eyes he wanted to shed, but felt there was no need. Crying won't get her back. He looked up at Kari and saw them making out. T.K stayed in the corner, just watching. Seeing Kari glance a over a few times, trying to look at him.

That was it then? Kari was lost. Lost in a world she didn't know, a world that was filled with an arrogant vibe, and cockiness.

A women came up to T.K "Can I get you anything dear?"  
"A latte please." T.K replied and the women left. T.K looked back and saw they both were gone. He sighed, knowing it was stupid to chase after her.

T.K sat at the table for an hour, crying. '_I haven't cried this much since I was a little kid.' _He wiped a tear away. Feeling stupid. People heard the sound of someone crying, and glanced over at him now and then. The funny thing was they could see him in the corner. Except for Kari. Is she that lost, that she doesn't want to light her path to see him anymore?

T.K stood up, throwing money on the table and leaving with his latte. He got back outside to that cold breeze and started to walk home. He heard a scream in the distance, he looked up as it was carried by the wind. His eyes widened, dropping his latte as it fell and split open, spilling all over the pavement. T.K ran back in the opposite direction, "KARI!" He followed the sound and he cam to a halt to a random couple, it was a teenage girl. Not Kari. She was just screaming and giggling because she didn't want to be tickled anymore by her boyfriend.

T.K fell to his knees and hit the icy ground. '_I don't know why I feel like it's Kari who's always in trouble. I need to protect her because I know Davis won't. Since when did friendship, courage and light go together? Davis should have shown freindship by not stepping in my way at the girl I loved. He knew how I felt!_

* * *

Kari and Davis walked hand in hand down the side-walk. Making a trail with the thin layer of snow now across the street. Kari giggled as Davis told her funny jokes. "Oh Davis, your so sweet and cute." She looked over at him and smiled. Davis blushed going redder than his already pink and cold cheeks. He chuckled, "Thanks Kari, your cute yourself!" Kari smiled and fixed her hat that was on her head. It reminded her of Davis..wait. Davis? Why would it remind her of him? T.K got it for her. Kari felt weird. She loved Davis and everything but she felt T.K was getting pushed away.

Davis looked at her concerned, "Kari? you okay?" Kari squinted, "Yeah. I just feel sick. I'm gonna go home. Sorry I have to call this date short Davis. But you can -" Davis smiled, "It's okay. I wanna finish my level on this one video game anyways! Later Kari!" He left her standing alone. "Walk me home.." She said sadly and looked down. Oh well, Davis was always like that. It make him sweet and cute. She loved him very much. Even though he never showed care for her. Kari smiled and walked down the sidewalk, but felt weird. T.K, T.K was always there for her. He would've walked her home.

Kari gasped, and fell to her knees. "What's going on?!" She said in the lowest voice possible. She seemed to be loosing her voice. What's happening? She was getting scared, no one could help her. Davis, her boy-friend was gone. He needs to save her! Kari shivered and held on her sides. "Ah!" She leaned her head between her legs and cradled her stomach. Anything she said, she couldn't seem to pronounce or speak. She was too quiet.

Infact her voice was swallowed up in the darkness that was surrounding her. Where is she? She saw nothing but darkness and couldn't move except her eyes. She saw the street she was kneeling on disappearing. She screamed in her head, "_DAVIS HELP!" _She shouted in her head.

"Wrong answer.." Something dark said and laughed.

* * *

T.K continued on his way home and saw a little sprinkle, and thin layer of snow on the ground. A set of 4 foot prints were on the ground. On the street to be precise. He kept walking, supposed to head home. But his feet made him follow the foot prints. T.K obeyed his feet, and just followed. He didn't want to get home, and have to eat some T.V dinner. His mom barely had time to cook anything.

T.K saw the first pair leave the second pair. He looked ahead at the pair that was on it's own now. And followed down an alleyway where they just stopped in the middle. But there was two circles in the snow, like knees. He tilted his head confused and looked up to see if they climbed. But nothing, T.K was confused and looked behind him. Nothing was there. No one was going to attack him.

But the real question was, what attacked this person?

T.K gasped and held onto his heart, what was going on? He felt a weird pain. And all around him each and every street light turned off. The moon light even seemed to dim. No street sounds could be heard, no moon light even seemed dim. Screams. Wait.. He heard his name being called. In his head? He felt like he was going crazy, T.K looked around and was breathing heavier now. His breath could be seen as well as his eyes.

He felt like all light had left him. T.K realized, "Kari.." he said frightened. She completely left him, all her light was gone. She got over him, and didn't want anything to do with him. T.K felt like all hope was lost. All hope was lost with getting Kari back.

But wait, there was a light at the end of the alleyway. T.K gasped, "Kari! I'm coming don't worry!" He shouted and raced to the end. But slammed into the brick wall, fainting.

* * *

Kari laid at the ocean side, water swaying underneath her. She gasped waking up. She slowly sat up, _"Oh no.." _Kari stood up and saw that same familiar light house, again. She shivered and looked around rubbing her arms. "Hello?" Kari asked worried.

"_You're hilarious."_ Something said and echoed around her. Kari gasped and looked around. "Who are you?" "_Your worst nightmare!"_ Kari screamed as everything around her lost color and wen't darker. "Help, I need help!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes. Praying. _I feel like all my hope is lost. Why do I feel like this?! _

_"You feel like that because of the decision you made. And now your forever lost in the darkness. Because little hope can't find you. You lite him up, and led his path. Now where's little hope? GONE!" _"Davis!" Kari screamed, but why was she creaming Davis' name? He wasn't the carrier of hope. Had she really lost T.K for good? Had she pushed herself away that much that she no longer could see him. _  
_

"_You moved towards and you became closer with darkness. Haven't you heard that light and hope are destine? I'm just going to tell you the things you did wrong. Because your now my prisoner. My property. I now own you!"_ Kari saw before her eye's a big black blob of a dark figure. She yelled terrified but couldn't close her eyes. At her chest a bright light came out, and she was gasping for air. It was her light. "NO! That's mine!" It left her chest and slowly flew to the blob. "_Not anymore. Lets take a step back and see what you have done, shall we?" _Before her eyes Kari saw herself in her head, T.K being separated from her. Her moving closer to the gate, as she became Davis' girlfriend. Her eyes watered and she cried, cried hopeless tears that no one could feel. The figure swallowed her light, and it started to glow. It was brighter than the world she was in.

Kari felt sick. She also felt cold, like she was going to get frost bite. She felt naked without her light. She had lost, lost everything. She had even lost that little voice, Hope. She lost T.K.

'Kari!' She heard it, T.K's voice in her head. Wait! T.K's voice?! Kari's eyes opened wide, she looked around and all she saw was the blob that was now white and shining. Kari looked down and saw her body completely bare, striped like her soul, like her crest. She gasped and felt herself disappearing. "_Light cannot live without Hope. Neither Hope can live without Light. Hope is all lost when light is. Both are balanced. Both are one! Neither or' can survive while the other falls. Just like you." _The blob laughed and watched as Kari stood in front, scared, shocked. And transparent.

"Your wrong!" Yelled T.K's voice. Kari looked around, but couldn't see him. "T.K!" She scream in agony as she was going to evaporate. "I can't see you!" Though she couldn't see him, she felt him. His warmth, his hope. T.K could see her, in all this darkness. He also saw the blob that took her light.

"_B-but how did you?!"_ The blob asked scared. T.K stood tall, "I kept my hope close to me. The thing I can't live without. I kept my light close to me, hope may seem weak without light. But it's that little voice in your head that tells you, you can do it!" Kari looked up as she saw T.K standing in front of her. Is he really going to save her after how selfless she had been? She felt stronger, she felt found. Hope had come to the rescue.

T.K placed one foot forward and said in anger, "Now give light back!" The blob only laughed, "_And what are you just going to do if I don't?"_ T.K smiled, "I found my light, and like you said. We are one. 50/50. We're stronger together." He walked closer to the blob. "And I can easily rip it away from you!" He placed his hand in front and a big beam of light appeared. The blob scream a piercing scream as the light was ripped from the unknown chest. "_NOOOOO!" _T.K felt all his hope drain, but he did it. He had faith and believed he could return Kari back. T.K turned around to see Kari glowing.

In front of her body she was covered and surrounding by light and hope. Around them everything wen't white instead of black. It looked as if they were floating in mid air. T.K held out his hand, and had it extended in front of Kari. "Take it." Kari gasped and tears were in her eyes. "No! T.K I can't! I won't let you leave me." T.K shook his head, "I had faith, and I think you deserve my hope. You seem more connected with the dark world. It always wants to banish the light. But it won't be able to get you if I take your place. And you take my hope. You'll have both."

Kari shook hear head and was crying, "T.K! I thought.. I thought." T.K had tears also in his eyes, "I came back for you. I never left, when light goes missing hope always has it's way of finding it's way back." T.K smiled. "I'll one day find my way back to you. Your heart is home."

Kari sniffed and whimpered, "T.K" She ran forward and hugged him. T.K placed his hand on her bare back. "I love you Kari." Kari's eyes opened wide as those words rung in her head. T.K placed his hand over her chest at her heart. And a bright light appeared. Kari felt herself floating away from T.K. Away from her hope, which she now carried. "No T.K!" T.K smiled and waved good-bye. "I love you T.K I can't live without you! Hope or not we are connected! 50-50!" T.K only smiled as she drifted off. "I know..." He said and it echoed throughout her mind.

* * *

Kari awoke and said T.K's name loud. "T.K!" She gasped and sat straight up, only to see herself in the alleyway, and snow a big pack of snow was circling like a tornado it stopped moving and settled onto the ground. She looked at the ground and saw 2 pairs of foot prints. And 2 body's that looked like they fell. One looked like T.K's body, which made her eyes water, and the other was her's. Her eyes welded up and she stood up. T.K sacrificed himself for me, he left me with all his hope and all my light. But why do I still feel 50% empty?

She sniffed and pulled a hanker-chief from her coat pocket. Only now realizing she was wearing close again. She covered her face with the hanker-chief while crying. "Oh T.K, I hope your okay. I want you to guide yourself back to me." She looked up at the falling snow and placed her hands together. "Please, I hope T.K finds his way back to me. He did it before without my light. And he can do it again." But she knew he wouldn't be able to without his hope. She covered her face with her hands and cried one more.

Keeping her face covered, she didn't know that snow was circling again like earlier when she had awoken. It was twirling around her and at T.K's snow angel body when he fell by hitting the brick wall. Kari felt the gush of wind, and slowly removed her hands. Seeing the snow all around her and T.K's body print. Kari gasped and looked around seeing a big flash of light appear shooting down from the sky and onto that particular spot. She closed her eyes from almost being blinded. The snow once again settled, but on top of something real. Something solid. She squinted and saw it moved and breath. Kari gasped and thought immediately the blob. She ran behind a garbage can and was breathing heavily, back facing hoping the thing won't see her.

The body slowly moved and snow fell from it. Revealing T.K, he looked up and saw Kari's body print laying there. T.K thought about her, was he unsuccessful? He stood up and heard a shivered and a little cough. Kari. Was all T.K thought. Kari knew it was all over now. That little cough was it to blow her cover.

T.K walked over and looked over the garbage can to see Kari shivering. "_Oh I wish T.K was here."_ Kari thought. For some reason T.K could hear her thoughts. "I am here." He said aloud. Kari screamed and also gasped. She jumped up and turned around to see T.K. Solid as stone, in front of her eyes.  
Her eyes watered, "T.K, I thought you were gone!" She raced over and hugged onto him tightly. T.K smiled and squeezed her back.

Kari felt warmer in his arms and felt 100% complete with him. In his arms was were she wanted to be, and needed to be. T.K looked at her as she moved back, he had his arms on either side of her. "I'm sorry T.K. All that pain I put you through. I thought I lost you." T.K shook his head, "You could never lost Hope Kari. You could never lose me. I knew something was going on. And you needed me." Kari smiled and blushed.

"But how T.K? Why and how did you find me. I thought that you wouldn't be able to find your way back if you gave me your hope." Kari said sad, but also happy that he was here.

T.K held onto her hold hands, that were now warm. She smiled and he smiled back. "Kari, like you said we are connected. 50-50. I gave you 50% of my hope, while I took 50% of your light. It would make us balanced. This way I had 50% light and 50% hope. While you also had the same. So we could find each-other again and become 100% complete."

Kari blushed, and smiled knowing T.K did that. He knew he couldn't leave Kari alone forever. With someone she didn't love, Kari loved T.K. "I love you T.K, I knew you would find a way. Even if it meant sharing out crest. We have a part of us that's lives inside each-other."

T.K nodded and walked over hugging Kari, Kari looked up at him and smiled. "You mean more to me than just my hope, and savior. Your my lover." T.K blushed and nodded, "I feel the same way Kari." Kari leaned in and kissed T.K on the mouth.

"Even though I almost lost you again in that Dark World. I know that you'll never go back. As long as your with me." T.K said to Kari who held his hand.  
Together they left the alleyway hand in hand, wondering what could happen next with this newly found relationship they had.

_"Hope and Light together they stand. One cannot live if the other dies. But sometimes their's an exception when it comes to love. But the most important thing of all, is that you called on Hope and Light. And it answered to you by giving the strength you never had. Without it, we are lost in a world we aren't familiar with. Keep your hope close, and the light guide you. Don't be afraid to listen to that little voice in your head. Because without it. We are nothing." _

_~Takeru Takaishi_

* * *

**_Author's last comments:_**

Well! Here it is, the story for Light and Hope. Based on the poem, I recommend you read the poem first if you didn't. It'll let you understand it completely.

I hope you enjoyed the love story and some-what of a one-shot. It's a bit longer than normal. But it is cute. I did enjoy writing it myself.  
I love this pairing also! They go great together and this is a story to prov how well they do. Because without Light, Hope is lost. It seems forgotten. Sometimes you need to take chances and listen to the voice.

Well with that last comment, review what you think! I hope it's much better than the way I explained it in the poem. I tried to make it cute. I wanted you to relate and feel T.K's pain, with watching Kari love Davis. I wanted you to feel his emptiness.

Review on what you think, tell me if I should re-write it though.


End file.
